High speed I/O interfaces, such as USB and Ethernet, used in systems-on-chip or other processors require precision driving impedance for proper signal integrity. Conventional chips use impedance compensation circuits to maintain the requisite drive impedance. During mission mode operations, the I/O impedance of these interfaces can vary widely due to voltage and temperature variations. These impedance variations can impact the signal integrity and data throughput of the high speed interfaces. Typically, I/O interface impedance compensation circuits are regularly calibrated for temperature and voltage variations. These impedance compensation circuits rely on external high precision resistors for accurate impedance compensation. These external high precision resistors are typically located on a system board or in some other integrated circuit external to the chip hosting the high speed I/O interfaces.